Pirate Seas - Day 15
Pirate Seas - Day 15 is the 15th level in Pirate Seas. To complete this level, the player must not let the zombies walk past the flowers and pre 1.7 update, he or she also must not lose any lawn mowers. When the player finishes this level for the first time, he/she gets a Mystery Gift Box. Difficulty *There are not any special zombies except the Swashbuckler Zombie and the Imp Cannon. However, they can make you annoyed if you do not pay attention, as they can easily make you lose because of the first objective without being noticed. *Coconut Cannon has not been used since Day 11, but now it is going to be extremely useful. Try using it now. *Spring Bean is also again useful now. Use it along with the Coconut Cannon. They will make a great combo to kill the Imp Cannon. Strategies Strategy 1 Notes: This strategy is for all versions. *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Spring Bean *Plant one column of Twin Sunflowers. Use Iceberg Lettuce to gather more sun for Coconut Cannons. Remember to use Spring Beans as Potato Mines. *When you have enough sun, plant one Coconut Cannon on each lane. *Plant Snapdragons and Spring Beans. *Imp Cannon will not be dangerous if you use the Coconut Cannon when there no Swashbuckler Zombies in front of it. *Planting Wall-nuts will also prevent the zombies from trampling the flowers. Strategy 2 :Created by * This strategy requires you to have two extra slots, access to plants from other levels and to play accurately. It works every time, but you need skill! * Suggested plants: **Twin Sunflower **Sunflower **Infi-nut **Power Lily **Bonk Choy **Puff-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Citron * At the start of the game, plant a column of Sunflowers (maybe in column 2) and a single Twin Sunflower in column 3, and rely on Puff-shrooms to take out the first few zombies. Start planting Puff-shrooms as soon as they're ready. * Keep planting Puff-shrooms as soon as they recharge. Even if you simply sacrifice them in the way of the zombies on the gangway, at least it'll slow them down. * When you've got the first Plant Food from killing a zombie, plant a single Infi-nut, and use the Plant Food on that to generate a forcefield. This forcefield often lasts you almost till the end of the game (often, but not always -- you'll still have to plant other Infi-nuts in case the forcefield fails). * Now, stop spending on Sunflowers and start spending on Bonk Choy till you've planted three to protect yourself against the Swashbuckler Zombie that are swinging in. There will be probably be three Swashbucklers in the initial wave. Don't forget to keep planting Puff-shrooms. * As soon as you have enough sun to buy a Power Lily, drop the Plant Food on your Twin Sunflower. In fact, every Plant Food you get from now on, use it to generate more sun. Your priority now is to save up enough sun to get two Citrons, to take out the two Imp Cannon that will spawn. * Now, start planting Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers again. At this point, the first Buckethead Zombie will appear. Wait till they bunch up, then Cherry Bomb them. * From this point on, you should be fairly safe, as long as you're planting things as soon as they recharge, positioning Citrons to take out Imp Cannons, and and spending Plant Food on extra sun as soon as you're able to. Don't forget to lay some extra Infi-nuts down, in case the forcefield fails. You don't need to rely on a single column of Infi-nuts, but you can fill the gangway with them if you have to slow the zombies down. Cherry Bomb when desperate. Dig up single Sunflowers to replace with Twin Sunflowers. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas levels